Wings of Fire: Evolution
by Xtremesilly1563
Summary: This story is open to interpretation. What you make of it, or, your "headcanon" is just as valid as what I envision when writing it. Maybe one day I'll explain it all.


Johnathan Grey ran into his boss' office as fast as he could. He had to. He knew _it_ was behind him, he just didn't know how far away it was, or how fast it was. It was horrifying, it's image burnt into Johnathan's mind. He knew, however, that this was all for the better. He had so many ideas that had been vetoed by his boss. If he succeeded with his plan, all would be for the better. He had worked his way to second-in-command of this laboratory, but he could never ascend to the head. Until today.

Johnathan burst into his boss' office door, sweating, and closed it quickly. Luckily, his boss hadn't heard the sound of four footsteps racing behind Johnathan.

"You're late" The Boss said. "But you didn't have to run here."

"I just wanted to make sure I didn't miss any of this." Johnathan said. "I'm very interested in your findings."

"You always have been." The Boss said. "Why is that?"

"Well, I'm just very excited to succeed in our goal. Especially after today."

"Yes." The Boss agreed. "Now, I need to make absolutely sure that you do not share this information with anyone. Only I and the finders of our new secret ingredient to The Medicine know what it is. And I assure you, it will surprise you."

"I understand." Johnathan said. "And, I am honored to be the first to learn this."

The Boss took out a sheet of paper, a sketch, Johnathan realized, and The Boss showed it to Johnathan. Johnathan was taken aback.

"It was this object's blessing that allowed The Medicine to work." The Boss said to Johnathan.

"Is it.. magical?" Johnathan asked, staring at the sketch. The object was beautifully curved, and it had such elegant writings on it. If only Johnathan could understand them.

The Boss promptly put the sketch away. "Do you remember the orphan?" The Boss asked. "Apparently he was going to be a newspaper boy. That's, at least, what he wanted to be."

"I remember him." Johnathan replied.

"He wasn't like the others. His brain worked fine. He wasn't left by his parents because of differences." The Boss continued. "I just felt like he was the perfect boy to help with our cause. The perfect boy to be granted higher evolution. The perfect boy to go beyond."

"Don't tell me- he wasn't-" Johnathan stammered. He couldn't even imagine that the boy had turned into what he was now. He was unrecognizable.

"Yes." The Boss answered. "That boy is the one we used our latest Medicine on."

"Why not one of the others? The ones who cannot operate?" Johnathan asked. This legitimately surprised Johnathan. He knew that The Boss was quite unpredictable, and somewhat unethical, but this… this was new. All for the better. He wasn't going to be around much longer.

"The only thing." The Boss said to Johnathan. "The only thing I don't understand is the natives' warnings. While on the way back, the finders of the Object said that the natives of the land murmured a kind of mantra constantly, in our language, not theirs."

"What was that?" Johnathan asked.

The Boss took out a small piece of paper, and read it out loud.

"The beginning of the end is upon us, and from there on, nothing but heat, fire, and scorching." The Boss read. "scorching. Scorching. Scorching. I guess they kept saying scorching."

"I doubt it means anything. You should go announce the succession of our Medicine to the workers." Johnathan advised.

"Yes, that's what I planned to do after this meeting. You don't have more to say?" The Boss asked.

"wait- yes. Yes I do." Johnathan said hurriedly. "Why do you think that our higher evolution is reptilian? It hardly seems logical."

"I do not know why The Boy turned reptilian." The Boss replied, standing up and putting on his jacket. I guess that's just what mother nature decided is our next step.

Johnathan leaned against the door, ever so slightly, to make sure he heard it out there. Ever-so-faintly, he heard the sound of breathing, and scratching. The Boss went to the door, opened it, and stepped out.

Johnathan Grey sat in his Boss' desk, on the other side of his room. He had closed the door hard and fast, and now Johnathan closed his eyes as he heard the last sounds his boss would make. Johnathan hoped nobody else would be taken by this thing. It had such a hunger for meat. It was never satisfied with what we gave it. It's almost like it was made for killing, and would never stop, even if it tried. _That's the next step for humans._ Johnathan thought. _And soon, I'll be the spearhead of the transformation. The head of it all._ Johnathan took out the sketch of the object. _It isn't the same as the legends, is it?_ Johnathan heard the scream of a woman, a worker, he realized, one that he knew quite well. Her name was Ida Alice, and she was great friends with Johnathan. She had a husband, a few kids. They would all miss her dearly. But a necessary sacrifice, she had died in the same way Johnathan rose to power of this laboratory. _Scorching._ Johnathan thought to himself. _I wonder what they mean._

 **This story is open to interpretation, if you what I mean. I believe this story will continue. Not in the way you think.**


End file.
